


The Jedi Knights

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: The Jedi Knights are a famous LGBT musical group that consists of LGBT members: Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and soon to be Obi Wan Kenobi who replaces Ferus Olin in the band when Ferus wants to leave to start a family with his partner. They are managed by Qui Gon Jinn.





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed out two of the characters and replaced them with Aayla and Ferus because it felt right to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferus announces his decision to leave the band

“WHAT,” Anakin yelled allowing anger to replace his shock. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE LEAVING? YOU CAN’T LEAVE!” Anakin looked at his other group members helplessly.

“It was not an easy choice to make, Anakin. I’m really sorry,” Ferus responded sadly. “I have considered this decision long and hard, but I am ready to settle down and start a family with Roan. Unlike the rest of you, I’m 30 and have someone that I love and hate to be away from for months at a time. I am so proud of all that we have accomplished in the music world.” The Jedi Knights were the first group comprised of all LGBT members that reached number one on the album and singles charts. They had three number one albums as well as 2 number one singles and several other top 5 hits. The group had done a lot for the LGBT community since their first album was released five years ago. There had been backlash and they experienced homophobia, but they had been generally accepted and have helped so many people struggling with their sexualities. “I will miss you guys but you will have my full and complete support moving forward without me.”

“How can we move forward without you,” Anakin asked, in a slightly calmer voice. “This group works better with four members-with us four as members.” Aayla and Ahsoka were too stunned to speak.

“You’re going to have to replace me. It will be sad and weird for me to see you guys move forward without me, but, it won’t bother me. I don’t want you guys to not continue making music because of me but you can’t ask me to keep going when I want to settle down,” Ferus told them. “I have been wanting to tell you three for months but I didn’t because I was too afraid to. I know you’re all angry right now and understandably so. I hope that you can in time understand and respect my decision.”

“Of course we understand and respect your decision Ferus,” Ahsoka replied softly walking over to hug him. “Right now we’re shocked and a little angry but you are a great person and you deserve to settle down.” Ahsoka sent Anakin a glare before continuing to speak. “We love you and love having you in the group and that is why it’s so hard for us to hear that you want to leave, even if you have good reasons to.”

“Are you going to leave before we finish the tour,” Aayla asked concerned. “We have about 11 shows left. Is it too much to ask that you stick it out for that much longer?”

Ferus gave her a soft smile. “I’m not going to leave before we finish this tour. I will be making an announcement in a few days but I wanted to tell you guys first. I’m sorry for disappointing you all.”

Aayla sensed Anakin was about to begin yelling again and didn’t want to be around for it. “I think I’m going to go for a drink. Ahsoka, do you want to join me?”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and nodded. “A drink sounds like a great idea. See you guys later.” They left Anakin’s hotel room and went to a nearby bar, leaving the two men to talk.

“You think they wanted to give us some alone time,” Ferus joked, looking at Anakin who was not amused. “Look, I’m sorry that I upset you and didn’t tell you before now. I didn’t want to let you down. I may be leaving the band but I’m not leaving your life.”

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. “I know that. It’s just hard. You and I started this band together. You and your family took me in after my parents kicked me out for being gay when I was fifteen. It’s weird to think of continuing the band without you, although Ahsoka was right. You do deserve to settle down with your boyfriend and start a family.”

Ferus smiled as Anakin gave him a hug. “We’ve gone from being next door neighbors, to roommates to bandmates. I’m going to miss doing this with you. The girls too, but especially you. You and I have been through a lot together.”

“Yeah, you’ve been the brother I never had. I think hearing you speak those words about how you feel its time for you to leave hurt not only as your bandmate but as your brother. It completely took me by surprise,” Anakin told him frowning. “I thought we were close.”

“We are close. Just because I kept a huge decision from you, doesn’t change the fact that we are close. I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid to let you all down, especially you Anakin,” Ferus told Anakin who still wasn’t happy though he understood Ferus’s reasons for wanting to leave. “I was also afraid to say it out loud even to myself which is why it took me so long to tell you all.”

“Well, at least we have a few more shows together before you quit,” Anakin responded with as much optimism as he could manage, which wasn’t much.

“We’ll still see each other all the time,” Ferus reminded him.

“But it will be different. I don’t think we can find anyone that will be good enough to replace you,” Anakin pouted.

Ferus laughed. “There are plenty of talented guys out there. You’ll find someone out there. I promise. Maybe you’ll like him more than me.”

Anakin scowled. “I doubt it. I just hate having to get used to new people. It’s always been hard for me to get close to people.”

“But you became close with Ahsoka and Aayla,” Ferus reminded him.

“True, but it took a while to become comfortable around them... I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Anakin told Ferus who shrugged it off. “You didn’t deserve it.”

“It’s understandable and I’m not mad at you…Do you want to go join the girls for drinks?”

“Sure,” Anakin replied. After the shocking news, he could use a few drinks.


	2. The Show Must Go On

“It’s nice to see you boys laughing together,” Aayla said as Anakin and Ferus slid into their booth with drinks in their hands.

“Well, we talked and I’m not saying I’m not upset but I have to respect his choice,” Anakin said. “I’ll miss him in the group, but we have some dates left so all we can do is enjoy the time that we have together. Besides, it’s not goodbye forever.”

“And like I said, I am not planning on walking out of your lives,” Ferus assured them. “I am leaving the group behind, not you as individuals. I will still continue to love and support you all no matter what.”

Ahsoka rested her head on Ferus’s shoulder. “Good.”

“You guys will survive without me. Look at how many groups have lost members and continued,” Ferus reminded them. “I also believe that you’ll find a more than suitable replacement.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “No one is going to be good enough to replace you. I promise you that.”

“Can we please not talk about this anymore,” Ahsoka asked, pouting. “It’s really depressing.” 

They dropped conversation as they drank and listened to the band playing. Ferus was the first to turn in for the night. “I’ll see the three of you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight,” Aayla, Ahsoka and Anakin told him. Ferus called Roan when he got to his hotel room. 

“Hey babe,” Roan greeted Ferus warmly. “How are you?”

“Missing you,” Ferus said softly. “I finally told them about my decision to leave the band.”

Roan sighed, wishing he could be with Ferus. “Oh babe. It didn’t go well did it?”

“No,” Ferus admitted. “I wish you were here to comfort me.”

“So do I. I miss you,” Roan said softly. “And I know they’re upset but they’ll come around.”

“I hope so. I don’t regret my decision though. I hate being away from you. I am ready to marry you and have a family with you,” Ferus told Roan with a smile. 

“So am I. But you know you could still marry me and have a family with me without leaving the band,” Roan told him. “You don’t have to leave.”

“I know, but I want to. It’s time for me to,” Ferus told him. “But thanks for saying that again anyway. You’re the best supportive fiance a guy could have.”

Roan chuckled softly. “I try to be.”

“You are,” Ferus said with a smile. 

 

“You know, we’ll be fine,” Aayla assured Ahsoka and Anakin after several more drinks. “And to be honest, I’m surprised Ferus has lasted this long. We all know how much he’s been missing Roan especially these last two tours.”

Anakin frowned as he looked at his empty glass. Aayla wasn’t wrong now that she mentioned it. It should have been more obvious to him. “You’re right. I feel like such a jerk.”

“We’re all upset Anakin,” Ahsoka told him putting a hand on his shoulder. “But it’s his choice and we have to support him. I mean, he’ll be the coolest dad ever.” 

“Yeah,” Anakin smiled. “He will.”

They decided to call it a night after the song the band was playing ended. In the morning, Anakin went to talk to the girls about a plan he had come up with as he was going to sleep.

“So, you girls in?” Anakin looked at them excitedly.

“Of course,” Aayla said grinning.

“Always.”

 

Ferus knocked on Anakin’s door at noon as Anakin requested. Anakin opened the door happily. “Ferus!”

Ferus raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a cheerful Anakin. “Anakin.” Anakin pulled Ferus in and led him to the table which had a cake with ‘We love you Ferus’ written hastily in icing. Ferus laughed. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Ferus smiled and hugged his bandmates. 

“This is only the beginning of your spoiling,” Aayla said warmly. “It was Anakin’s idea.”

Ferus hugged Anakin again. “Thank you.” 

“It’s just a cookie cake and not much on such short notice but we will give you a big send off before you officially are done,” Anakin replied as the cake was cut. 

“I am really sorry for not telling you all sooner,” Ferus said, looking at each one of them.

“We talked about it after you went to bed and we should have seen it coming,” Aayla told him. “You miss Roan too much to keep doing this. It’s understandable. I think we were so shocked because none of us wanted to acknowledge that there was a chance of you leaving because we love you so much.” 

“Thanks you guys,” Ferus responded softly. 

After eating cake and some lunch, they roamed around the city before going to get ready for their concert. Ferus checked his phone and didn’t find a message from Roan. He hadn’t heard from Roan all day and it worried him, though he did his best to hide it. With only 15 minutes before the show and still no word from Roan, he was starting to really become worried. Usually Roan would send him a message before each concert and to not have received a message or a return call from him was really concerning. 

“Hey babe. You look upset about something,” a warm, teasing voice said from the doorway to his dressing room. Ferus’s head turned to his fiance.

“What are you doing here? You scared me half to death,” Ferus said, running over to embrace his partner who laughed and hugged him tightly back. 

“Sorry. I was flying all day. Couldn’t really answer my phone. Besides, I wanted to surprise you,” Roan said smiling at Ferus.

“Jerk,” Ferus said, though a smile was on his face.

Roan chuckled lightly and kissed Ferus. “I took a few days off to come see you…I wanted to so don’t argue with me.” 

Ferus sighed and kissed Roan deeply. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I felt you really needed me,” Roan told him softly. “And I knew you wouldn’t ask me to come see you so I decided to come anyway.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Ferus told him softly. 

“Roan,” Aayla yelled in surprise. “It’s so good to see you! I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Neither did he,” Roan said, winking at Ferus who smiled. 

“It’s good to see you… Five minutes Ferus,” Aayla told him before running off. 

“Ok.” Ferus looked at Roan. “Thank you for coming.” 

“You’re welcome love. Go break a leg,” Roan said giving Ferus’s butt a light pat.

Ferus laughed as he stole one last kiss with Roan before heading off to the stage. After the concert, the Jedi Knights with Roan went to eat a late dinner. 

On Saturday, the news of Ferus leaving the band was released. Ferus was lucky to have Roan with him as he dealt with the comments. 

“They are sad because they love you and will miss you,” Roan told Ferus, kissing his cheek. “Don’t listen to the negative comments.” There had been some backlash to Ferus leaving. People were furious, but overall most were sad and understanding.

“I’m not. This was the right thing for me. I’ll miss it but I’m at peace with my decision and no amount of bribing will get me to change my mind,” Ferus said in reference to a lot of comments bribing him to not leave. 

“But you’re always welcome back if you want to come back,” Anakin reminded him. 

Ferus chuckled and he put an arm around his fiancé. “I won’t rule that out in the future but my future is with this one right here.”

Anakin couldn’t deny that Ferus had been so much happier since Roan had flown out to see him. Before that, it had been almost three months since Ferus had seen Roan. Anakin could no longer be mad with Ferus for his decision after seeing how happy Ferus had been with Roan around after being apart from him for so long. Their last several shows were emotional for everyone involved. On the night of their last show, applause lasted several long moments. 

“Thank you. I have enjoyed the past few years and I hope you will all continue to support these guys,” Ferus said just before the Jedi Knights left the stage. 

When they walked offstage, everyone hugged Ferus tightly. Roan stood a few feet away watching with his heart full. “Come over here you,” Ahsoka said motioning for Roan to join them. Roan smiled and joined the group hug. 

“I guess now I’m no longer a member of the best band on earth,” Ferus said as tears fell down his face. 

“Yep,” Ahsoka said with a smile. “But you’ll always be apart of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is coming up in the next chapter


End file.
